Don't Play Hide & Seek
by cutxpaste
Summary: AU: On the day her mother died Charlotte Fabray was playing hide and seek with her twin Lucy. She always lost but Lucy always came back, always. Six years later and she's still waiting. Endgame Faberry.
1. I: Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

**Don't Play Hide & Seek**

_On the day her mother died Charlotte Fabray was playing hide and seek with her twin Lucy. She always lost but Lucy always came back. Six years later and she's still waiting._

* * *

**I: Prologue**

- I -

Judy Fabray was a world-renowned bioengineer working for the U.S Government, her skills precious and invaluable. So much so that at least three government agents would be guarding her at all times. Out of sight of course. No one would think that the 300-acre Fabray estate housed an underground facility. Everyone thought that Judy was a simple housewife. That's what she led everyone else to believe. What actually happened in those hours were research, experiments and testing to enhance the normal human being. Only her husband knew the truth, her daughters blissfully unaware.

On August 15th 2003 everything had changed.

Purely by accident Lucy Quinn Fabray, younger twin of Charlotte Lily Fabray, had found a secret entrance to the underground facility.

That was the day Judy Fabray died.

That was the day half of the underground complex blew up.

It was also the day the serum was finished.

- I -

Her pulse was erratic under her skin. Jumping, bouncing, screaming. Her breath was labored, sweat and dirt marring her brow. Blonde hair laid slick against damp skin, tired feet pounding the unrelenting ground. She was running. She'd be running for hours- no _years_. Running, running, running she never stopped. _Can't stop, won't stop_. She was being chased. She didn't even know why. All she knew was the urge to run. To keep on running until…

Until what?

She didn't know. She never had.

But she knew a lot of other things.

She knew how to fight, maim and kill. How to hack computer systems, forge an identity and acquire weapons. She also knows that stainless steel has a melting point of 2750 Fahrenheit. That the glow of superheated metal reflects beautifully in an empty syringe. The first thing she can remember is waking up naked and surrounded by fire, a charred body on top of her, protecting her. But from what? _She never knows._ The body was a woman. That was all she knew.

_Who is she? She never knows. She knows nothing. She knows everything_.

It didn't matter. All that mattered was running. She knew how to run, it was what she did best. Never years always less, that's how much time she can stay in one area. Any longer and she would be in danger. She could be caught. _She never knows_. Kindness from strangers was something she couldn't always rely on. Being a young female alone always attracted attention, sometimes good, sometimes bad. She knows how to fight. It was instinctual, natural. Young and old. Fat and skinny. Black and white. She has seen many people. Some good, some bad.

Some dead.

All she knows is to run. _She never knows._

- I -

She woke up with a retching gasp.

Pure, unadulterated, loneliness filled her body. She couldn't cry, she couldn't breath, she couldn't move. At the lip of unconsciousness her heart remember to beat. It was the most beautiful sound- her heart pounding in her ears. It was the sound of life and it echoed throughout her body. Looking to her side the green light blazed 5:52AM. Groaning she flopped back into her bed.

It was that dream again. The one that left her aching, a forgotten part of her heart weeping. Sometimes she would wake with tears in her eyes. Others left her unable to sleep haunted by emotions threatening to overwhelm her. Insomnia's best friend was M.A.C studio sculpt concealer NW15. She never knew what was the cause of these dreams or why they affected her so much. _She knows._ The psychologist she visited (she is not ashamed to ask for help) had said they were the result of her grief. The death of her mother and her emotional tie to her twin was so strong that when it broke, it left a gaping hole in her unconsciousness.

But that would mean Lucy was dead.

And that isn't true. _Can't be, won't be_. Cause she would know, she would _know _if her sister were dead. Of that she was certain. There was no body. Lucy was just hiding. That's what they were playing. Hide & Seek. She's good at that. Lucy is just waiting to come back home. But home had changed; home was the Fabray mansion in Lima Heights, not Cleveland.

_Beep-beep beep-beep beep-beep beep-be-_

6:00AM time to wake up.

"Charlotte, wake up dear. Breakfast is waiting down stairs."

"I'm up Martha!" Blessed Martha the maid, serving the Fabray's ever since she could remember. She even moved with them to Lima after the gas pipes the Cleveland estate blew up underground. Her mother caught in the expl- such a sweet woman Martha was.

_The Maid._

Quickly washing her face and gargling (morning breath always sucked) Charlie put her Cheerio's uniform and jacket before heading down stairs. The smell of bacon brought a smile to her lips. Gareth must be spoiling her today.

"I smell bacon Gar!"

_The Cook._

"Special bacon for a special day! The first day of high school only happens once!" Gareth, like Martha, moved with them. Broad shouldered, just under six foot, dark hair and dazzling blue eyes Charlie justifies the crush she had on him when she was twelve years old. He is amazing to look at, her current, sixteen year old self can testify to that, almost as good as the food.

Almost.

"Here you go. Bacon and mushroom crepes, freshly squeezed orange juice and some fruit. I've put tea in your thermos and lunch is in the bag. " He said with a pearly white smile. But Charlie was already eating; the crepes were to die for.

Although she was polite enough to swallow before saying, "Thanks Gar, you're the man."

"All I ask for is a willing victim to try out my new recipes."

"I'm as willing as ever!" Charlie shouted.

"I came in at the wrong time didn't I?" Turning Charlie's hazel eyes took in the dirty man before her, "Cause to my ears it sounded like a proposition."

"Ew, Jack, gross!" Laughing Jack made his way to the young girl, pulling out a lily.

_The Gardener._

"Her you go girl, a lily for Lily." Jack was always so caring. Her father was often busy and in this big house it was easy to feel alone. When Charlie was nine she ran away into the gardens. Jack found her there crying. He was so gentle with her, asking why she was crying.

"_I'm lonely… It's…. It's- without Lucy I feel so- so lonely." Curled up in her stained white dress Charlie cried. Jack's brown eyes softened as he slowly made his way to the crying child._

"_That's not true Charlie. Look! I'm here and if I'm here that means you aren't alone." Reddened hazel eyes locked with brown, "I'm here for your Charlie, I'll be your friend."_

_Jack held out his arms and Charlie came hurtling towards him._

"_I miss her so much! She's gone! Lucy's gone! I want her back! I just want her and mom back!"_

_Charlie screamed and cried in Jack's arm. Her small arms like a vice grip around his neck. Jack stroked matted blonde hair and rocked the broken child back and forth. His eyes shone with unshed tears. The sheer injustice of the situation heartbreaking, he promised to protect the girl in his arms with his life. He owed it to her, they all did._

"You've been using that line since I was nine."

"But it still makes you smile doesn't it?" The small smile on her face only got bigger.

"Yes."

"Then I'll keep on saying it. Now finish your food kiddo, big day today."

Big day indeed.

First day of high school and Charlie Fabray is going to start it amazingly. Being Head Cheerio is going to involve a lot of work (she's only sixteen!) but it'll be worth it when she writes her transcript. Oh! She's got to meet Sue Sylvester at 6:30AM.

"Oh crap, I gotta run! See you all later Martha, Gar, Jack!"

"Have fun dear!" "Good luck!" "Knock em' dead!" They replied in unison.

_The Maid. The Cook. The Gardener._

- I -

She was tired.

The first day of school always held such promise but upon being slushied at entry Rachel Berry had to dig out an old owl sweater she had stuffed in her bag. She definitely thought that this year would be better; she could feel it in her bones. Today might not have gone exactly to plan but she believed! It will get better and she'll be surrounded by friends soon enough.

But this was something you do not want to wake up to. The shrill '_weeoo_ _weeoo' _of the alarm filled her room. She was tired but that disappeared in an instant. Jumping out of bed Rachel quickly grabbed the baseball bat near her door. She is nothing if not prepared. Who would break into their house at, she looked to her clock, 1:30AM? She had no idea.

_Lies. She knew exactly the type of people who would do this._

"Rachel honey are you alright?" Her Dad's (Hiram) voice shouted from beyond the door.

"Yes!" Wrenching the door open she threw herself in her Dad's arms.

"I'm so glad your safe peach."

"Where's Daddy?"

"Downstairs." She took in a stuttered breath.

"B-but what if they're still down there?" Her Dad looked at her with serious brown eyes, eyes full of love.

"We'll keep you safe."

"HIRAM GET MY MEDICAL KIT!" He rushed right into action leaving his daughter to the shock of her Daddy's voice. It was so loud and powerful, a far cry from the happy, charming, sweet Daddy she knows so well. Her Dad was quick, running down the stairs before it even occurred to her to move.

She was quick to follow.

Running down the stairs she followed the light escaping from the kitchen. There sprawled on the dining table was a fallen angel. Her Daddy the general surgeon of St. Rita Medical Centre used to be a trauma surgeon before moving to Lima. Dr. LeRoy Berry was working on a bleeding girl on his kitchen table.

She's going to be sick.

The smell of blood thickens the air. It scratches at her lungs and tears through her nose. She has to go past the bleeding girl in order to throw up in the sink. She can't bear to look at the girl. Washing her mouth (and vomit) with water Rachel steels herself before facing the dining table. Daddy is working with a herculean amount of focus, Dad keeping pressure above the girl's abdomen. But it's not enough. The blood is seeping through his fingers and there's a tea towel right next to her.

"Rachel! I need you to help your Dad."

Automatically she grabbed the cloth beside her pushed, replacing her Dad's hands. The sight and smell may be revolting but there was a girl _dying _right in front of her. A silly little thing like that is not enough to stop her from helping.

"LeRoy, I'm going to call an ambulance."

"No!" LeRoy looked to his husband with pleading, manic eyes, "No one else must know that she's here!"

She watched in fascination at the silent communication her father's exchanged with one look. It took her mind off the liquid heat pooling beneath her hands. Hiram let loose a resigned sigh before nodding his head.

"Thank you. I promise I'll explain later." He wiped his sweaty brow, "Can you please get me a two bowls? One with water one without. Things are about to get messy." At her Daddy's statement Rachel's empty stomach lurched.

Shaking her head she decided to face it head on. Her eyes scanned the body. They were wearing well-worn black jeans; tears littered the girl's legs. Almost always accompanied by a scratch or an angry red mark. Some of the tears seemed to be singed. Why? At the '_clink' _of metal hitting porcelain Rachel looked up. A copper bullet, squished and stained with blood rolled around.

"That's one."

One. _One. _This girl was being _shot _at!

Quickly Rachel examined the rest of the body, eyes traveling up to the torso and arms. Her Daddy had just taken out a bullet embedded in the girl's right arm. He quickly cleaned the area, stitched then bandaged it. Moving on to the girl's side just as quickly. The tweezers in his hand, already shining with blood widened the opening, the girl let out a soft groan. LeRoy quickly looked at the girl, hoping, praying, she wouldn't wake up. Rachel's eyes followed.

Her heart stopped.

"D-Daddy…"

"Just keep pressure on the wound honey."

"Daddy…"

"Just hold it there, I'm nearly finished here." The squelching sounds of his finger moving inside the girl reached her ears.

"Daddy I know her."

He stopped.

"How? What's her name?" His frenzied eyes sparked fear throughout her body, "Tell me her name!"

"LeRoy!" Hiram protested.

"Charlotte! Charlotte Fabray!"

Charlotte Fabray, head cheerleader of the Cheerios, the pretty girl that didn't laugh at her, was lying on her dining table dying.

Hazel eyes opened.

- I -

* * *

**A/N: **This idea's been running around my head for a while and needed to get out. Mistakes are all mine. I really don't know where I'm going to go with this so if your interested hit me up. If this continues I will be in need of a beta so… pretty please? Feedback is appreciated!

Hope you all enjoyed this!


	2. II: Knowing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

**Authors Note: **A big thank you to iseelesbians for being such a wonderful (and quick!) beta.

**Don't Play Hide & Seek  
**_On the day her mother died Charlotte Fabray was playing hide and seek with her twin Lucy. She always lost but Lucy always came back. Six years later and she's still waiting._

* * *

**II: Knowing**

- II -

Words, she decided, are magnificent. Open your mouth a certain way, breathe and a wonderful sound comes out. There are so many of these sounds to create. String a few together and you produce a sound that means something, a word. Such a complex process saying words were. Forming the correct shape in your mouth, exhaling and changing appropriately. So many different sounds with so many different meanings. Words were powerful. They controlled life and death. _Live, die._

Words were like a key.

They unlocked so many different things, new words, new conversations, new thoughts. In the recesses of her mind she found a lock. A lock that no physical key could open, it was a barrier, keeping her from something. What was behind there? She didn't know. _She never knows_. All she knew was that she needed to find out what was behind it. That beyond that wall was an invaluable part of herself, something vital to her being- to her very existence.

Charlotte Fabray, such a beautiful word.

She knew the power of a name. She knew (_but how? She never knows) _the power of _this _name. The moment it echoed throughout the darkest parts of her mind, illumination followed. Her mind whirled and tumbled. Bringing the lock to the forefront.

Charlotte Fabray.

The lock opened.

_The Maid. The Cook. The Gardener._

_The Doctor._

- II -

She woke up with a retching gasp.

Her body arched in accord but Hiram was quick to push her back down. Rachel stepped back in shock, the sound reverberating in her mind.

"Don't get up! You still have a bullet in your body. Hiram take over for Rachel!" LeRoy quickly reapplied pressure to the bleeding area, noting that it had nearly stopped.

"Doctor…" she let out a pained cry and Hiram got back to work, "I have to get to..." A gloved finger parted flesh, a hiss.

"Don't speak your still very weak." But the blonde girl wasn't listening, even as a finger was digging out a bullet she continued to talk.

"Charlie…" a jagged inhale, "I need to find Charlie."

Charlie? Who was Charlie and why did Charlotte want to find him? Questions swarmed in her head like a hurricane. Rachel had no idea what was happening, she was distinctly aware of the sticky blood on her hands.

"You can find her later but right now, ah!" Hiram triumphantly brought out the bullet, "you're going to experience some pain."

Taking some antiseptic he re-cleaned the wound the blonde bit her lip in response. She began to thrash about while the doctor started to stitch. LeRoy quickly moved to hold down her shoulders.

"LeRoy I need you to keep pressure!"

"Don't worry about that just keep on stitching!" Shaking his head Hiram kept on stitching while the girls writhing slowed down. In her movements the cloth fell away and Rachel let out a gasp.

There, where blood was previously spewing out of was the bubbling of regenerating muscle and tissue. The clean hole going through the left side of her belly button was closing up. Blood had stopped flowing and right before her very eyes new skin was grown until all that was left was a faded scar. Hiram stepped back in shock the stitching needle making a twinkling sound as it hit the tiles. The half stitched wound was already closing up. Ripping away the bandaging on the arm he saw the stitches fall out and a silver scar left in its place.

He couldn't contain his surprise, "Oh my goodness she finished it…"

The Berry's all shared an astonished look, gaping in awe of the miracle in front of them. Looking at the blonde on their table they saw the most intense look of concentration. Blonde eyebrows furrowed, lips pressed into a thin line. Pain flickered across the girl's face but ended shortly after. With a wheeze the girl sat up, LeRoy quickly supporting her back.

Hazel eyes, obviously disoriented focused on the man in front of her.

"Doc-tor… I need to find Charlie."

Closing the distance between them Hiram held the girl's face, peering into exhausted hazel orbs.

"I'll help you find Charlie, I promise you. Just…" her eyes fluttered close, "rest now…" As she slumped into LeRoy's arms Hiram pinched the bridge of his nose. Memories that had been thrust to the back of his mind (_but never forgotten_) came rushing forth. Seeing his husband in a state of distress LeRoy took charge.

"Rachel could you please get some towels? We'll be putting her on the couch. Heaven's know how uncomfortable that table is."

"Of- of course Dad."

"Come on Hiram, help me with this."

Nodding Hiram took the legs while LeRoy held the girl under her arms. Rachel came racing back and deftly layered towels along the couch with several left over. A Berry is always prepared. As if holding china the Berry men gently laid her down, feet first, torso, then head. LeRoy took the time, to part dirty blonde hair off a sweaty forehead. Rachel sat down on the coffee table, watching the sleeping angel with wide eyes.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sighing LeRoy sat down next to her, bringing an arm around her.

"She's going to be fine Rachel, just you see." Closing her eyes Rachel lay her head on her father's shoulder, the adrenaline was fading and it left her drained.

The scraping of a chair caught their attention. Hiram had brought one of the dining chairs and sat his weary body on top of it. His usual straight posture had caved in on itself. It looked as if he was carrying Atlas' burden. Arms resting on knees and hands clasped Rachel noticed his white knuckled grip.

"I never really told you what I did before I met you LeRoy."

"Ahh finally, the lost twenties." He said with an encouraging smile, Hiram offered a wane smile in return.

"It's been a long time coming love."

"That it has."

"I used to be in the army. Working as a trauma surgeon." His eyes glazed with a look Rachel had never seen, "Miracle worker I was… but that's another story in itself. All you need to know is that I was scouted. Taken out of Afghanistan and sent to work within the homeland. I got all sorts of people on my table, some with the most outrageous set of wounds. Oh the things I've seen…." He began tearing up, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes with a desperate huff, "Ha! Look at me getting all teary."

Wiping his eyes he continued, husband and daughter listening with rapt attention.

"What I'm about to tell you must never leave this room."

- II -

Something was different. She could feel it in her bones. Today was not going to be just another day. It was going to be something special. Her heart beat with a new rhythm, a new vigor, drumming to a previously forgotten beat. Her body thrummed with an unimaginable amount of energy. She raced out of bed, rushing through her morning ritual and throwing on her clothes. Running, running, running. That's all she wanted to do. She didn't know where, or why, all she knew was this overwhelming urge to _run._

She felt alive.

All of a sudden she didn't know how she existed. How she called how she was previous living, living! Something was different and she needed to know what had changed. She flew down the stairs, passing a bewildered Martha and breezing past a confused Gareth. Running into the gardens she went to find Jack.

The flowerbeds. That's where he'd be.

Her feet hit soft grass, the satisfying crunch pleasing to the ear. She ran. She ran with an energy she never experienced before. The wind rushing past her ears, her breaths joining in song. Living never felt like this. The distance to the flowerbeds was a good 300 yards from the back door but it seemed to disappear in a heartbeat. She was running early, so Jack wouldn't even be on his way back yet. When his perpetually dirt stained form came into view she couldn't help but shout.

"Jack!" The look of surprise was priceless.

He barely had enough time to prepare himself before she crashed into him, spinning around with the momentum. She laughed in delight, Jack smiling along with her.

"Whoa there darlin' what's got you so excited?" Setting her down she quickly took a step back, hazel eyes sparkling.

"Something's different!"

"Okay…"

"It's like something's _changed _Jack like-" _The Maid. The Cook. The Gardener. _"Wait. No, no, maybe it's like something's come _back_!"

_The Doctor. _

Eye's wide, heart thrumming and body buzzing with energy. Realization settled upon her features.

"It's Lucy. It's got to be!"

Hazel orbs sparkled with a new found joy.

"Gotta go Jack! I'll see you later!" Off she went.

"Hey! Wait a minute Charlie! What are you going to do?" Turning around, running backwards, she replied.

"I'm going to school!" A brilliant smile, "Lucy always finds me!"

Something was different. Everything had changed. The six-year game of Hide and Seek was coming to an end. Today was the day.

_She knew._

- II -

She was tired.

She only managed a few hours of sleep before coming to school. She should've taken the day off. Her father's would've been fine with it but it was only the second day of school and she wanted a perfect attendance record. She knew the weight underneath her eyes were probably still recognizable. Even with the make-up she tiredly applied this morning. Her mind was filled with white noise, the sound of so many thoughts, revelations and feelings amounting to a jumble of noise.

It was already her lunch period and she couldn't even remember what she had for first period.

Her shoulders were slumped and her feet dragged. The hyper, alert, 100% Rachel 'Gold Star' Berry of high school couldn't be sustained. Still she was Rachel Berry, so she knew exactly where to go. She needed to clear her head. She had learned so much last night. Going to bed some time around three did not mean she slept until well after. There were just so many things flying around in her head.

The creak of the choir room door was like music to her ears.

Mr. Sanderson, the glee club director, wouldn't be here today; instead he'd be prowling the auditorium. She knew she was safe from intrusion. No one would come here and the deserted hallways ensured her solitude. Slumping against the grand piano her fingers ghosted over the keys. She began to play the twinkling opening of 'On My Own' with her right hand, the melody gleaming across the room.

Her voice wouldn't accompany it this time.

- II -

She really should've remembered that she left her phone in her locker. Santana's angry remarks just weren't worth it. Her locker was at least a five-minute walk away form the cafeteria but she really didn't care. Alone time was rare at this school- especially when you're popular. All day yesterday she was badgered by people she didn't know, all of them wanting to know this and that. It was infuriating. Luckily Santana was there to shut them up.

Santana was her first friend when she came to Lima. Brittany, of course was the immediate second. Living in Lima Heights Adjacent, Santana was just a ten-minute drive away and her closest neighbor. On her first visit into the Fabray house while the parents got to know each other Charlie did the grand tour. When they came to the music room Santana asked if she played.

"_No… but I know someone who does and she'd be devastated if we left it behind."_

Lucy loved to play piano. It was one of her most favorite things.

So when she heard the twinkle of piano keys float down the corridor a burst of excitement flooded her veins. She knew, _she knew_, that Lucy would come home today. That Lucy Quinn Fabray would be the one behind those doors. Her dear sister playing those keys was beckoning her, changing the game. It's always been her turn to find Lucy but this time Lucy wants to be found.

She won't lose.

Not this time.

- II -

She was half asleep, but the sweeping 'boom' of wildly opening doors would wake up anyone. There in all her flustered, giddy glory stood the HBIC herself.

"Lucy?" "Charlotte?"

Stiffening, all traces of previous glee disappeared, "Who are you?"

Confusion threw itself around Rachel's mind. Why was Charlotte here? Last she knew Charlotte was out cold on her couch. Her Daddy promised to contact her if anything happened and her phone was very much silent.

"Rachel Berry." But common courtesy is an automatic thing for her.

"Right well," Charlotte centered herself, "I thought you were someone else. I'll just be going now." The flick of a red skirt followed the cheerleader's quick pivot.

"No wait!"

In her haste to get up Rachel's hand pressed on the piano, the dissonant sound hung heavy in the air. Yet Rachel continued to stare her mind unable to comprehend the blonde's presence in front of her. Hazel orbs stared right back and the air grew stagnant. Fed up with their staring game Charlotte spoke.

"What?" Her surly voice seemed to bring Rachel out of her stupor.

"You're not supposed to be here." However what she was saying made no sense to the cheerleader.

"I'm pretty sure I am."

"No you are not!" At the stomping of Rachel's foot, Charlotte stepped back, "You're supposed to be resting at my house after you got _shot _at! My Daddy would've known and told me if you suddenly got up. So unless I'm suddenly delirious because of lack of sleep- and I'm not since Barbra and Patti Lupone are not currently present- you should not be here!"

Charlie couldn't believe the crazy spurting out of the diva in front of her, "You better get that head of yours checked out Berry. So please," her tone patronizing, "stop dreaming about me."

Charlie was angry, angry because of the disappointment she felt. That babbling brunette was not her sister. Her hopes had taken a severe blow and she didn't know if it'd get back up. Finding Lucy was turning out to be a harder task than it first looked. Maybe she should start looking outside of school; Lucy might not know where she went. She might even think they still lived in Cleveland! School was not the place to be if she was to find Lucy today. Determined Charlie made her way to the doors but a soft whisper stopped her in her tracks.

"But you look so alike…"

Distance was closed.

"What did you say?" Charlotte's tone was threatening; it held a dangerous edge of desperation.

"B-but you look so alike?"

"_Who _looks like me?"

"The girl at my house." Rachel was getting scared, the manic gleam to Charlotte's eyes kicked her survival instincts into gear, "Look I should go- lunch is nearly over."

Rachel moved away, hurriedly gathering her things scattered across the piano. Hazel eye's glazed with thought, their conversation replaying in her head. One thought filled that mind: _It can't be_.

Before Rachel could leave, Charlotte grabbed her arm, "The girl at your house," twisting it so that brown locked with hazel, "Did she look _exactly _like me?"

All Rachel could manage was a nervous nod. The response was immediate.

"Take me to your house."

Charlotte dropped her hold and practically materialized at the door. Seeing the brunette's confused dazed, Charlotte spoke as much as her patience could allow.

"Now."

Rachel scurried after her.

- II -

* * *

**Authors Note: **Woo, chapter 2 done! I promise that Charlie and Quinn will meet next chapter. I'm amazed at how many story alerts this fic has but don't be afraid to drop a review. Fedback is always appreciated.

Hope you all enjoyed this!


	3. III: Seeing Double

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

**Author's Note: **A big thank you to iseelesbians for beta-ing this fic hope you get better soon!

**Don't Play Hide & Seek**

_On the day her mother died Charlotte Fabray was playing hide and seek with her twin Lucy. She always lost but Lucy always came back. Six years later and she's still waiting._

* * *

**III: Seeing Double**

- III -

She was awake.

But she knew to keep her breathing deep and eyes closed. It's always good to have the element of surprise, always. _Focus_. She needed to understand her surroundings. She was lying down, some type of material (presumably a blanket) on top of her and due to the lack of dirt, blood or grime scratching her body, a new shirt. _Focus_. Hearing, that's the most important sense now. She could hear the thrum of a refrigerator to her back right, the 'tack, tack' of laptop keys being pressed in the same direction.

She wasn't alone.

_The Doctor._

Keeping her heart rate down she shifted minutely, feeling her immediate environment. To her left was another barrier, right side vulnerable. A couch. That's what she was lying on. She was on a couch, clothed, refrigerator to her right and a person- she heard a sip- drinking- heavy thud of porcelain- tea of coffee within close walking distance. If unarmed, threat level was minimal.

She decided to be optimistic. Quite a rare mood…

She got off the couch.

- III -

Hiram Berry was alone in the house, the sole caretaker of the blonde sleeping a few feet away. The seemingly fragile and dangerously beautiful girl on his couch had added at least two more lines to his forehead, something he would weep about later. It was midday and the coffee in his hand reminded him of the distinct lack of sleep he had this morning. Although it wasn't something new to him, the lack of sleep, just something he hadn't had to do in a while. Besides, even if he wanted to sleep, the words screaming at him from the screen made this impossible.

_**Explosion in the Fabray Manor**_

Words like 'underground gas pipes', 'leaks', 'explosion', and 'dead' haunted every recesses of his mind. It screamed government cover-up, especially since he knew the truth the truth so cleverly hidden underneath a family home and a housewife. Under the Fabray Manor was an underground facility, a research lab for a special serum. It was a serum that could've changed the world. Warfare would've reached a whole new level.

Oh all the things that could've changed.

But the explosion had dashed all those hopes. The trials before it held less than pleasing results. With their head researcher dead and all documents lost, the program was quick to shut down. Just another failure for the government but for the Fabray's, complete and utter devastation. Only this time they were wrong. Judy had completed the serum but died before revealing her efforts. The only person who could tell them otherwise unaware of her abilities. He couldn't fathom the effects Charlotte's survival would bring.

_He knew._

Sighing he closed the laptop, massaging his temples while doing so. He was going to get even more worry lines if he kept this up, no amount of anti-aging cream could stop that. Stretching his arms then proceeding to crack his back Hiram made his way to the sink.

He nearly dropped his cup in surprise.

"You're awake."

Her head tilted, golden strands framed her face.

"Doctor." The voice was scratchy from disuse but the blonde in front of him showed no discomfort. In a situation like this Hiram was quick to fall into habit.

"Please sit down, you must be hungry," a small furrow of blonde eyebrows, "your body has just undergone an exhaustive process. You need more energy or else you'll be feeling weak for days."

Obediently she sat down yet inwardly was puzzled to how he knew. Hiram quickly moved towards the cupboard, taking out a glass and filling it with filtered water. Setting it down in front of his guest he then moved back to the kitchen and heated up the stove.

"Drink up, your throat should be feeling better after it. Nothing a little water can't fix!"

Setting down the cup the blonde proceeded to stare at the rambling man before her. As he busied around the kitchen his voice filled the air in a constant buzz.

"You're lucky my husband doesn't share Rachel and I vegan tendencies or there'd be no meat in this house and you, my dear, are in sincere need of meat. All that regeneration looked tiring and I must say you look as if you need a little fattening up."

Poking his head out of the freezer he met the hazel orbs so carefully following him.

"Do you want anything in particular?" The warm but tired chocolate eyes before her spoke of no harm, "We have sausages, bacon and chicken."

"Bacon." Her voice sounded much clearer, the empty glass beside her a testament to that.

"Bacon it is then! We'll put some eggs, toast and tomatoes on the side. Make a quick fruit salad and some milk and you'll be feeling energized in no time!"

Hiram knew the healing process well; he knew how long it should take for someone with Charlotte's wounds to heal. What should take weeks took hours; theoretically if that process were sped up the strain on the person's body would result in death. The wounds would heal but there would be no more energy left to burn for one's bodily processes.

He'd seen men deteriorate right in front of his eyes.

The sheer horror and awe that Charlotte's accelerated healing brought upon him was indescribable. Memories of his time underground resurfaced, viciously clawing at his mind. Laughing at his attempt to forget the unforgettable. It wasn't pretty but even he couldn't deny that the finished product was beautiful.

"The bacon is burning." The voice came from behind him causing Hiram to jump in fright.

"Oh!" Laughing awkwardly Hiram continued to talk, an effort to conceal his discomfort, "Still salvageable. I haven't cooked for quite some time, meat even more, so forgive me if it doesn't live up to your expectations."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she took a step back. Hiram felt as if he could breathe a little easier, "Everything tastes good when you're hungry."

He didn't know if she was commenting on his cooking or an attempt to console him, so Hiram decided to respond with a light chuckle.

"True, true."

Flipping the rashers over, finishing the egg, and checking the tomatoes Hiram tried his best not to show his discomfort. Despite the unquestionable beauty and air of innocence the blonde behind him exuded he knew without a doubt that she was dangerous- that with one wrong move he'd be dead. Moving around the kitchen could only do so much. Charlotte was still standing within striking distance, no intention to return to the dining table. Her proximity made his hair stand on end; it was a wonder his hands weren't shaking. Then he heard it.

The sound of a knife unsheathed behind him.

If he were going to die…. he'd die facing death.

"Would you like me to cut the fruit?"

Charlotte held the knife loosely in one hand; the tip pointed away from the both of them with absolutely no sign of hostility.

Maybe Rachel's dramatics weren't entirely unfounded.

"That would be wonderful thanks."

She quickly herded the scattered fruit together, cutting board already in place and held the knife in a tight grip. Ready to cut into the blood red apple in front of her, her hand raised, needing a scant second to line the knife in place. Satisfied she brought the knife down.

"Wait!" Hiram watched in amazement as Charlotte immediately stilled. He estimated that the knife was a millimeter away from cutting the skin.

His guess wasn't wrong.

"Did you want it cut horizontally not vertically?" The question was unexpected but the confusion in hazel orbs was not.

"No, no that's fine. You just have to wash the fruit before you cut them." At the minute furrow of blonde eyebrows Hiram decided to explain, "There may be excess chemicals on the skin of the fruit. We wash them away to the reduce any chance of sickness we might get from eating them."

Satisfied with the answer she made her way to the sink leaving Hiram feeling as if he'd just spoke to a child.

"You know not many people wash their fruit before eating them."

"Well it's a good habit to get into." She hummed in agreement.

Something wasn't right with the picture in front of him. He thought he had all the pieces but things weren't adding up. Charlotte moved with uncanny grace, had flickering calculating eyes and yet projected a relaxed aura. But the way she took in her surroundings, mannerisms and even the way she spoke. It all seemed forced, like too much thought was put into something so natural. It didn't make sense.

They finished cooking at the same time, both bringing the plates to the table. Hiram sat across from the blonde content to watch her as she ate. She seemed unperturbed at his scrutiny, content to eat underneath his stare. However, even though his eyes were upon her form his mind was far away. Seeing her eat, in a practiced, learnt, _observed _manner brought forth more questions.

Why did she have to focus so much, for something so simple?

Even the request to help cook seemed recorded. Like she was only repeating things she'd heard. Acting in ways she'd seen…

Rachel had said that the blonde in front of him was Charlotte. The paper he read online said there were twins, just as Judy had told him. Charlotte and Lucy. The article hadn't specified which twin survived. Yet Rachel was sure that this was Charlotte. If that was true then why was she shot at? What could she have done to warrant such action?

He could presume that she was enrolled at McKinley it was the only way Rachel could've recognized her. Hiram knew the Fabray's had moved here six years ago, right after the explosion. Charlotte had been living with these abilities for six years without anybody knowing. Yet somehow she managed to be shot at. The wounds last night weren't fresh either. They'd been in there for at least a couple of hours. Wherever she got shot at it was far maybe it was at the outskirts of Lima. He knew there were gun toting gangs out there as well as your local farmers but he couldn't fathom any reason as to _why _they would shoot at this innocent looking girl.

The clanking of utensils brought him out of his musings. Charlotte had finished eating.

"Thank you for the food Doctor." She was polite, it seemed genuine but it didn't matter Hiram needed answers.

"Charlotte."

Her eyes flicked up her hazel orbs drilling into his, "You promised to help me find Charlie." Her voice was no longer pleasant but cold and unforgiving. The change was so abrupt Hiram had to back peddle.

"And I will, just after you answer some questions for me," he held his gaze with the girl in front of him stressing his words, "I promise."

She studied him, searching for any lies. Pleased with what she saw, she nodded and relaxed slightly in her chair. It sent a wave of relief throughout Hiram's body.

"Thank you. Now… how did you find me?" Her reply was quick.

"I found your address."

"And how did you get that…"

"On your record. It's at the hospital. I needed to find someone who could help me, someone who had experience with these types of wounds. I needed you." Something in her eyes told Hiram that there was more to this and that he wouldn't be getting those answers soon.

"Well… what do you need help with?" She opened her mouth, "Other than finding Charlie."

Once again her eyebrows furrowed, thoughts flying across her face, looking back up she spoke, "I don't know..." another furrow, "It was only after I came here that I knew I needed to find Charlie."

It seemed that Charlotte had more questions than answers. Her situation just as baffling to her as it was to him.

"Okay then… why were you shot at?"

"Because I was running."

"Why where you running?"

"Because I was being shot at." This circular argument would just continue if he didn't sharpen up his questioning.

"Being shot at by _whom_?"

"I don't know." Seeing his frustration she decided to elaborate, "I've always been running Doctor. They just always seem to find me."

But that wasn't possible. She couldn't have been running for long, yet how she spoke was as if she had. As if being shot at and running was an every day, unquestionable, occurrence. That was impossible. The Fabray's had moved here six years ago. There had been no reports of shootings featuring a blonde haired girl…

"I don't understand what you're saying Charlotte." Her back straightened, "You said that you've been shot at before, running from these people for quite some time. Yet my daughter says differently. She says that you attend McKinley High and since the Fabray family moved here six years ago, you've been attending for quite some time. If anybody were shooting at you everyone would know. This _is _Lima."

Hiram was confused but the blonde in front of him didn't care. Something had changed in her eyes and by her piercing stare Hiram guessed she was ready to get her own answers.

"What I don't understand Doctor, is why you keep on calling me Charlotte."

It couldn't be… he couldn't believe it…

"I am not Charlie."

Of course, of _course_! This wasn't Charlotte- Charlie- this was the other twin. The one who was supposed to be dead... this was the _other twin_! They never found her body. No one knew she still lived. No that was wrong. Someone did know she survived and they knew she held the serum in her body. That's why she was being chased. Who ever they were they must be powerful, powerful enough to know about the ICARUS Project.

"I've answered enough of your questions Doctor. Now tell me where Charlie is."

Looking at the blonde in front of him and noting the almost desperate gaze she held, the conversation repeated in his mind. All her nuances, ever word she said, everything she did, all of it replayed and with it a realization more despairing than the last.

"You don't know do you… You don't know who you really are."

- III -

Words were powerful, exhaled in a glorious moment of sound and those soft words, spoken in a single breath… that roaring whisper.

It spoke my entire existence.

_She never knows…_

- III -

Rachel didn't have a car.

So Charlotte's cute red beetle held two people instead of it's usual one. The radio wasn't playing; something Charlotte was regretting silencing except, she wanted her full attention on the road and music wasn't allowed to distract her. Yet having a fidgeting, silent, Rachel Berry in her passenger seat thickened the tense air between them.

Charlotte had heard stories of the motor mouth that was Rachel Berry but she herself had never experienced it. If it was any other day Charlotte might've been slightly worried at the silence the singer was exhibiting. Thankfully Rachel could read the tense atmosphere, all she said were directions to her house.

"Left at the lights."

Although what was confusing to the both of them was how compliant the brunette diva was being. Getting into a car with an admittedly crazy looking blonde and providing directions to her house. It was a kidnapper's wet dream.

But Rachel couldn't deny that she too felt Charlotte's urgency, her desperation. It was coming off of her waves. Crashing against her own emotions until all Rachel could feel was the same. That desperation clawed at her heart, propelling it forward in a mad dash to find completion.

"Right at the round about, fifth house on the left."

She might regret it later but right now, getting those two blondes together felt like the right thing to do.

Pulling up at the curb both students got out. Charlotte was quick to exit, making her way to the pristine white door impatiently waiting for her short companion. Rachel took out her keys and in spite of a split moment of indecision, thrust it in the keyhole.

Turn to the right.

Remove the key.

Twist to the right.

Push.

Charlotte didn't know what she was expecting but a knife wielding man was not one of them.

- III -

"Daddy it's me!"

"Rachel?" peeking out from behind the uniformed blonde was his daughter, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school!" Shock at seeing the other twin so soon was quickly replaced with concern for his child.

"Charlotte needed to see her!"

No sooner than the instant Hiram lowered the knife did the said blonde rush forward. Neatly side stepping the blade she glided down the hall shouting only one word, "Lucy!"

What she didn't know was that Hiram had previously instructed her twin to hide, not to come out until he said so. Something told him that he was about to be disappointed.

- III -

Thunder.

It rumbled in my chest. Lightning racing across my body. Elephants danced upon my skin and nobody could hear them but me. Words were powerful but they never so easily dismantled my entire being. It echoed throughout my reality, ricocheting off the depths of my soul. A single word tore apart all I knew and replaced it with something new. So as the door opened and my body stepped forward I looked on as a spectator.

It was instinctual.

I could never have stopped it.

The air was electric, hair stood on end and each step reverberated through my bones. Never had I felt something like this before. Never had I _felt _so much. It was intoxicating. My head felt light despite my furiously beating heart and my senses hyper aware. Another part of me I did not know existed; yearned for completion, yearned for something I was sure my body was leading it to.

It was suffocating.

Yet the moment I looked into familiar hazel eyes I wondered how I could ever breathe before this.

"Charlie."

Words were powerful. They unlocked moments, memories and thoughts. They had the power of life and death. Words were powerful and with that one word I had found completion.

- III -

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am SOOOOO sorry for the lateness of this chapter. A weird and scary thing called real life got a hold of me (gasp). Anyway, the twins have finally reunited! Just a heads up though, with my holidays over updates may become once a month. Please leave any thoughts, comments and critiques it is always appreciated.

Thank you so much for reading!


	4. IV: Nascent

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

**Authors Note:** Wow. An update. To everyone who's reviewed/followed I apologise deeply for the delay. I've been terribly uninspired. This is unbeta-d so all mistakes are mine! If any of the mistakes are bugging you drop a note for me so I can fix it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter (that took months to get out), things are definitely beginning to shape up.

**Don't Play Hide & Seek  
**_On the day her mother died Charlotte Fabray was playing hide and seek with her twin Lucy. She always lost but Lucy always came back. Six years later and she's still waiting._

* * *

**IV: Nascent**

- IV -

It had been so long since she'd last seen your face. The time spent apart had stretched and stretched into an unfathomable chasm. Yet here you stood mere inches away from each other. Distance closing, until there was no space left. Quickly your arms embraced hers, your head tucked under her neck.

She's taller than you… leaner and stronger too. Identical twins weren't so identical after all. Maybe that was meant to be, time had changed many things but not this. Not this feeling of wholeness that seeped throughout their bodies. It wasn't long before the tears started spilling.

Charlie had been called beautiful her entire life but there was nothing beautiful to how she was behaving now. Powerful sobs wrecked her body, tears and snot dribbling down her face. Through her sniffles, moans and tears Lucy held on tight. Repeating the only name on her mind.

"Charlie… Charlie, Charlie…"

Lucy's hurried whispers tumbling out of her mouth only caused Charlie to cry harder, bringing them to the floor. In a tangle of limbs Lucy began to rock soothingly. Face and hand buried in flaxen hair.

"I always knew you'd come back…" Charlie mumbled into a wet shirt, "no one believed me but I always knew." She gently pushed out of her sister's embrace, "I always knew you were alive."

A shaking hand reached out to trace a prominent jaw line before the other joined. Cupping Lucy's cheeks she pressed their foreheads together, "I've missed you so much Lu."

Tears sprung unbidden from sparkling orbs, "Char…"

This was the first time Lucy could ever recall crying.

- IV -

It was overwhelming. It arrested all my senses. Never before had I felt something like this, this all-consuming feeling. It felt as if my entire being would fall apart if I dare try to keep anything in. This feeling, this _emotion_, was so foreign.

That soft exhale of breath.

The air running through your throat,

It escapes your mouth to say one word.

_Lu_

Charlie. Charlotte Lillian Fabray. Her name was a key that unlocked countless memories.

Memories of life forgotten.

I let out a choked whisper, "How… how could I ever have forgotten you?"

_Run._

- IV -

She was swirling her tea.

The lukewarm liquid creating hypnotic patterns of endless movement confined within porcelain. It was an excellent metaphor for her current state of mind; countless questions flittering across her mind in an endless loop. She couldn't help it. Her thoughts gravitated to the two blondes down the hallway.

The moment the two girls were reunited LeRoy thought it prudent to give them some privacy. Judging by the faint sobs they could hear for the kitchen it was the right decision.

Time seemed to stretch on, seconds becoming minutes and minutes hours. LeRoy let out a weary sigh drawing his daughter's attention. Weary hands were massaging weathered temples stress coming off him in waves. Slowly, not to startle her hardwired father, Rachel placed a comforting hand on his arm breaking him out of his mulling. He gave her a weak smile.

"I'm just tired star…" and he did, sound tired that is. Rachel could hear it in his voice see it on his body. But she knew it was more than that, her inquisitive nature wanted answers and Rachel couldn't find the willpower to stop it.

"What's wrong Daddy? You seem more stressed at Charlotte's arrival than finding her sister- Lucy, last night."

"It's… complicated." Frowning Rachel pressed on.

"Daddy, two long lost sisters, _twins_, have just reunited. We should be happy about it, can't you at least appreciate the drama of it? We are Berry's after all."

Rachel huffed causing a tired grin to stretch over LeRoy's face. Some things never changed and his daughter's adorable dramatics was one of them.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, then softer, "I feel like I'm in the middle of a movie." Puffing his chest continued, "I am of course, the dashing male lead ready to dive into dirt smeared action."

His superfluous reply elicited a twinkling giggle from the girl across him her beaming smile and happy brown eyes urging him to laugh. Laugh he did, unable to resist the glee emanating from Rachel's shaking form.

"The probability of you diving into 'dirt smeared action' is quite low Doctor."

They stopped laughing.

"Although your military experience would have undoubtedly primed you for war-like conditions it's been six years since you've served and ten years since you've been on tour."

Lucy, from her position at the entryway, ghosted into the room. Charlotte followed close behind her hand intertwined with Lucy's. A chill went down LeRoy's spine at being caught unawares but the frown on his face was due to the taller blonde's words.

"That isn't on public records."

Lucy cocked her head to the side, "Of course it isn't."

"You told me you got my record from the hospital."

"I did."

Frustrated LeRoy had to remind himself that Lucy had a penchant for answering only the direct question, "Those records aren't available at the hospital so how did you access them?"

Lucy cocked an eyebrow instantly reminding Charlie of their mother, "Are you calling me a liar Doctor?"

"My father is simply wondering how you got access to his military records at the hospital which, to my knowledge, does not contain any information pertaining to his time in the military."

Hazel eyes shifted to brown taking in the steely determination in them. Rachel was protective of her family and she would not stand idly by when her father was so obviously harassed.

"And for your information it is incredibly rude to make an accusation like that to someone who so graciously opened up their home for you."

At Rachel's words Charlotte's face turned pensive, the cogs in her intelligent head starting to turn. Contrary to her twin Lucy glared at the small brunette before her.

"Rude?" Lucy inquired.

"Incredibly so."

Something, a part of Lucy she couldn't name, was stirring. Grabbing at conversations, ciphering through memories, Lucy felt an indescribable need to win this meaningless conversation.

"I've heard that it's incredibly rude to interrupt a conversation… especially one you're obviously not a part of."

Incensed Rachel got up from her seat and stomped her foot, "If it concerns my father then it concerns my family! I am very much part of that family thank you very much!"

"Lucy." Any retort died in Lucy's mouth at Charlie's frank tone, "Answer Mr. Berry's question."

Because whether Charlie's wanted to admit it or not, they _were _indebted to the Berry's. They had housed her sister, her 'thought to be dead' sister, who (from what she could gather) needed a place to stay or medical assistance. She needed answers just as much as Mr. Berry did because Lucy had changed and Charlie needed to know exactly how much.

"I used their computer to access the military databanks, searching for any personnel with the proper qualifications to tend to my wounds. I found you."

LeRoy knew that those records weren't easy to find much less read. Yet somehow Lucy used an unprotected hospital computer to hack into well-protected material and to his current understanding, undetected. How could she have learned to do something like that, from who or when? But those questions would have to wait. Right now the situation had gotten more complicated with both twins being alive.

"Were you detected?"

"No."

Sighing LeRoy sank deeper into his chair, the weight of what he was about to say suffocating. Clasping his hands in front of himself it almost looked like he was praying.

"Charlotte, Lucy could you please take a seat? I have something I have to tell you both." He took a deep breath, "It's about your mother."

- IV -

Her mind blanked. _Their mom?_ She's already emotionally exhausted from finding out Lucy was back but their mom… what could Mr. Berry possibly know about her? Mr. Berry was a doctor but their mom wasn't. Charlotte could only vaguely remember that her mother worked in a lab but not a hospital, something to do with biology.

Regardless Charlie took her seat Lucy mimicking, hands still connected. Mr. Berry sat across from her, his brown eyes stormy, shoulder hunched. The weight of the world seemed to rest on his shoulders. But Charlie didn't feel an ounce of sympathy. She needed answers.

"There has been a super-soldier initiative for the past fifty years but it wasn't until six years ago until that creating a super-soldier seemed possible- sucessful. They wanted to genetically enhance a person's body and mind. Nine years ago Project: ICARUS was created with the sole purpose of creating this 'super-soldier'."

He took a deep breath before locking gazes with the girl across from him, "Your mother, Judy Fabray was the head scientist."

Running a hand through his hair he continued, "Two years down the track I was brought in. They were doing physical testing and my experience on the field was invaluable to them. That was how I met your mother."

He smiled softly.

"She was a very nice woman. She thought the world of you two."

Charlie could feel the pinpricks of tears. She missed her mother so much and when Frannie left of college her mother's absence was glaring.

"They were ready for human testing. The results were… not what we expected. We worked on it for a few more years and it seemed like your mother was on the brink of perfecting the formula. But Project: ICARUS was leaked and we were all in grave danger."

His eyes glazed in memory as he recounted the events of August 2003.

"The Fabray Manor in Cleveland housed the underground facility we were doing our experiments on. It was infiltrated and by the time the alarm sounded it was too late, bombs had already gone off. When I got to your mother's lab I saw her fighting with a man but before I could do anything falling debris knocked me out."

Unshed tears glistened in his dark brown eyes, "When I came to the entire lab was destroyed. I barely had enough time to get out of there… the entire compound was leveled and so was your home."

Charlie sat, wide-eyed, mind deliriously overloaded but Mr. Berry wasn't finished.

"I thought we'd lost the serum forever but I was wrong. Charlotte. Your sister is imbued with the ICARUS serum."

A silence settled upon the room. It was heavy and thick, suffocating Charlotte's mind and forcing Rachel's into a stony stillness. LeRoy stared intently at the marble table memories of times better off forgotten racing past his eyes.

"This serum, is it the reason why I can't remember anything before 2003?" Charlotte tightened her grip, "Other than my sister of course."

A frown emerged on LeRoy's face the words troubling; "I can't say… the serum was meant to enhance-" suddenly his eyes widened, "Lucy… we're you in the lab that day? Do you remember anything about that day? Anything at all?"

Hazel eye's glazed as Lucy sifted through her memories, the new and the old. Charlotte watched on with curiosity. The subject of Lucy's memory loss was new but the horrors that occurred that day were washed from Charlotte's memory as well. Trauma too severe for her mind to comprehend her therapist said. The only thing Charlotte could remember that day was breakfast with her family. Vaguely she'd remember running but the reason why escaped her.

- IV -

_16__th__ August 2003_

She was running.

It was her time to hide and despite her slightly bigger size Lucy always found the best places to hide. Charlie could never find her so in the end Lucy would come out of hiding and find Charlie herself. Hide and Seek was their game even if Lucy always won (but Lucy would sometimes let her twin win). Because Lucy was just as good at seeking then she was at hiding.

She ran past the pool, the stables and into the garden. Last time she was here she spotted a little hideaway through the rose bushes planted around a tree. There was a space someone could hide that, at a certain angle, no one could see. So Lucy plunged through the bushes, the scratches she got from the thorns insignificant.

Adjusting her glasses Lucy burrowed deeper into the tree trunk, back against it. Sure she was successfully hidden she let out a sigh preparing herself for a long wait. It wasn't that Charlie was bad at finding her she just didn't look hard enough. Often Charlie would be in the general area Lucy would hide in. Her large breaths and proclamations of "I'm gonna find you Lu!" never failed to give away her position.

But something was different.

Lucy felt her senses unusually heightened (she was always a perceptive child), the tree behind her felt a little weird. Curiosity was Lucy's best friend. It was curiosity that got her in trouble for tasting the strange, orange-y looking drink her father had in his glass. Lucy thought it tasted absolutely awful and wondered why her father seemed to like it so much.

Regardless that sense of curiosity brought Lucy out of her sitting position as she surveyed the seemingly normal tree before her. She liked her trees; they always looked so big and strong, like her Daddy. So she was quick to notice an out of place branch. It was more of a stub really, as if someone cut it off before it could grow.

She had to jump to grab it (she was only ten after all!), it felt like a normal piece of tree but what she didn't expect was for it to give way. In her surprise she fell to the ground with a shriek. Quickly getting to her feet Lucy stood back in awe as the trunk of the tree began to shift and open. It was a door and a tunnel going down with a ladder.

Lucy was beside herself with excitement.

She felt as if she was stepping into one of her favorite books. This tree might be the top of Pooh's house and the ladder leading down to it.

Hastily she made her way down the ladder, not taking the time to read the words _"EMERGENCY EXIT" _engraved on the tunnel entrance. The moment she began her descent the door began to close and lights flickered on. Now instead of Winnie the Pooh Lucy felt as if she was about to enter the Chamber of Secrets instead. Her Daddy didn't like her to read those books but Frannie bought it for her in secret. Lucy liked Frannie but not as much as she did Charlie. Lucy loved Charlie the most.

Suddenly the entire tunnel shook and Lucy fell with a cry. Groggily sitting up Lucy reached behind her and found her glasses broken. Sniffling Lucy angrily threw them away- the kids at school said they made her look nerdy anyway.

Seeing the exit Lucy hurriedly opened the door, the rumbling of the structures around her hurrying her on. The door was made of thick metal; the heavy frame required all of her strength to get it open. She was unprepared for the sight before her.

It was a lab. Various instruments, beakers, phials and liquids were on the floor, smashed and broken. But was surprised her most was her mother. Wearing a stained lab coat Judy Fabray stood with a gun raised to the suit clad man standing in front of her.

"Mom?"

Judy almost dropped her gun in surprise. Her blue eyes widened as they took in Lucy's disheveled form. The time to reprimand would come later, for now their safety was paramount.

"Lucy! Come here quickly!" Lucy swiftly obeyed; Judy never let the gun waver still pointing at the man before them.

The tall man let out a deep menacing chuckle. His steel blue eyes taking in the scene before him, "You're little girl has put me in an advantage Judes." His smile turned predatory, "You were so willing to die here but are you willing to kill your own child?" A laugh, "Come now Judy dear, we both know you're not that heartless."

Lucy observed the man before her, his tailor made suit, immaculate appearance and cold blue eyes told her everything she needed to know. He was dangerous. He was dangerous and he wanted to hurt her mom.

"I won't give you the serum Bradley." Judy barked. Her voice was hard and eyes equally so.

"Don't make this hard Judes," he swiftly pulled out a gun, "It won't be pretty" he aimed it at Lucy.

Frightened Lucy moved to hide behind her mom, the lab coat bunching between her fists. Bradley kept the gun trained on her.

"You know at this range any bullet would go right through you. Imagine what that could do to poor Lucy?"

Outraged Judy yelled out, "You monster!" placating Lucy's quiet whimpers with a soothing hand along blonde locks, "I won't let you touch her!"

"Well that's entirely up to you." He said in a flippant tone. "Give me the serum and your daughter will come out alive."

"What about my Mom, will she be safe to?"

If it weren't for the tense situation Judy would be beaming with pride at her daughter's selflessness.

"Oh smart girl you have there Judes!" Cackling with manic glee Bradley pulled out a device from his suit pocket, "See here little Lucy?" He waved the lit up device, "This little thing is a switch, if I flick it everything here goes boom. You understand that little girl?"

Incensed Lucy screamed, "I'm not a little girl anymore I'm ten!" Her response only made Bradley laugh.

"Hahaha! Oh Judy! I really do like her!" Suddenly he stopped laughing, "But enough of that I'm running a tight schedule. Give me the serum or I blow you both up."

What Bradley didn't know was that Judy had a plan. It wasn't the safest one but it was the only one she had. Lowering her gun Judy looked at the terrorist in the eye, "I'll give you the serum."

"NO!"

Lucy didn't know exactly what was happening but she knew her Mom shouldn't give this serum thingy to the bad man. Bradley smiled.

"It's okay Lucy-"

"But Mom!" Judy silenced her with a firm grip on her shoulder.

"But you have to promise me Lucy's safety."

"I'm not a barbarian." He moved to close the distance but Judy held up a warning hand.

"Let me talk to my daughter first. Allow me at least this much privacy before you kill me." She sent him a challenging look; "You aren't a barbarian after all Bradley."

With a sly smile still on his face Bradley nodded in acquiesce. Turning around back towards Bradley Judy knelt and gave Lucy a strong hug. Looking deep into hazel eyes blue orbs found not only fear, but also determination and a fierceness she didn't know her bookish daughter possessed.

"Now Lucy you only have one chance at this." She whispered, "Do you remember the door you came out of?" A reluctant nod, "I need you to run there when I tell you okay?"

"But Mom…" managed Lucy, whose eyes were beginning to tear up. She could tell by her mother's voice that they were never going to see each other again.

"Shh Luce come here give Mama a hug." Teary-eyed Lucy rushed forward for one last hug, unaware of the syringe Judy discretely pulled out. Tears leaking out blue eyes Judy prayed that this would work, that the serum in her hand would protect her daughter.

Closing her eyes Judy took a deep breath before plunging the syringe into Lucy's unsuspecting arm. She pushed it all the way in before Lucy even started to scream.

"NO!" Bradley roared.

Quickly Judy pushed Lucy away and rounded her gun at Bradley's incoming form, "RUN LUCY!"

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

"Argh you bitch!"

Judy Fabray's bleeding body crashed against her daughters.

Bradley looked upon her bleeding form with distaste. Two bullet holes had hit her torso, one bullet puncturing his leg. He could see Lucy's squirming body peeking from underneath the dying woman.

Lucy could feel the blood seeping through her dress. It was sticky and warm. The smell was over powering and made her want to vomit but she couldn't move. Judy's heavy breathing was all she could hear. Dimly, aware that her daughter was trapped, Judy moved her body allowing for Lucy to escape. Weakly she raised her arm once more aiming at the man before her.

"B-bastard."

_Bang!_

The shot grazed his shoulder and the recoil caused the gun to fall out of her hand. Bradley looked at her dying form with unconcealed contempt. Lucy watched on in horror. Completely forgetting to run. Bradley shuffled over to her mother, his gun glinting under fluorescent lights.

"I should kill you right here." He growled, "But I have something better in mind."

Lowering his gun he hobbled his way towards Lucy's trembling figure. In haste she ran towards the door but she'd forgotten how heavy it was. By the time Bradley got to her she'd only managed to open it a few inches. He roughly grabbed her by the hair and began to pull her along

"Let go of me!" Lucy screamed as she thrashed against his hold. It was futile; Bradley was strong even when wounded.

"Lucy!" Judy gargled. She'd managed to prop herself against one of the tables, the cold steel cool against her back.

With a sadistic sneer Bradley brought Lucy to her knees after smashing her against several of the metal tables. Battered and bruised Lucy's hazel eyes were wrought with tears. Kneeling down Bradley encased one of Lucy's hands with his own, firmly putting the gun in her small hand.

"You could've avoided this Judes! But you've forced my hand. You'll die here, killed by your own daughter and poor little Lucy will never see the light of day again."

Lucy began to sob.

"She'll be a lab rat until she dies. How does that make you feel Judy? Knowing that you've sentenced your daughter to DEATH!" he roared.

Judy tried to raise her hand but it fell uselessly to her side, instead she opted to speak, "L-Lucy…"

"It hurts Mom… I-it hurts s-so bad…" Eyes widening Bradley look at the girl in his arms.

Steam was coming off her in waves, her body rippling underneath skin. He let go of her in shock as she let out a cry in pain. Tears spilled out of closed lids as her body began to convulse. Muscle began to rapidly expand before deflating. Fat had all but burned off in the process. Sickening cracks began to rips through the air. Lucy only screamed louder.

Shock and disbelief stretched itself on Bradley's face when he realized that those cracking sounds belonged to breaking bones, "It's her bones…"

Lucy's body began to thrash uncontrollably, arms and legs hitting everything around them. Dents formed on metal, glasses cracked and some tables even fell over at the force. Once more Lucy's muscles began to expand then retract and by the time her bones began to break again Bradley had moved far away from her.

"You've failed Judy." Bradley said.

Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes glued upon the convulsing form of her child.

"No-one can survive that, much less your daughter." He began to walk towards the door, "This mission was a failure. You can die together-"

A desperate scream ripped through the air.

"LUCY!" Coughing up mass amount of blood Judy crawled her way to her daughter's crumbled body.

"Ah… Spoke to soon."

Bradley's impassive face eyed the scene before him. Judy had somehow brought Lucy's lifeless body to her chest sobbing as she rocked back and forth. She was the perfect image of a distraught and utterly destroyed mother. He thought it was beautiful.

"Goodbye Judy. You've just committed filicide. I hope you can live with that. For the next few minutes anyway." With a maddening laugh Bradley exited the room for his escape route.

"Oh Lucy… I'm so sorry… Mama's so sorry… baby please… please forgive me…" she coughed up more blood her vision beginning to get hazy, "I love you… I love you so much."

Her body slumped dead.

Hazel eyes opened.

An explosion ripped through the lab.

- IV -

"Hide and Seek." Lucy whispered.

Hazel eyes cleared and stared down mahogany orbs.

"We were playing Hide and Seek."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how was it? Any thoughts or ideas for where this can go? If so please leave a review I'd love to hear your ideas! That's a lie, I don't want to know your ideas I want to steal it... cause I have no idea where to go with this.

Thanks for reading!

p.s nascent: _Just coming into existence and beginning to display signs of future potential; not yet fully developed._


End file.
